The Stormtrooper and the Zach: A Love Story
by bigpappi
Summary: Olivia Dawson, reporter for the New York Times, is searching for her next big story. As she's off to an interview with a mysterious man named Zach Ferguson, she gets side tracked and put under a spell of love by a shady individual in a beat up truck. Olivia is soon to find out what true love really means- and she might even pay the price for it.
On a cold November morning, Olivia Dawson, reporter for the New York Times, was briskly walking down the icy road. Ms. Dawson, commonly known for being precisely on time, was late for a meeting. This was no ordinary meeting for the young reporter though, this was an interview with a mysterious man named Zach Ferguson; someone said to have some information on the latest string of murders happening in town. Benounced to Olivia's knowledge, this was the same man who had been watching her for quite some time now. Her shiny brown hair, her beaming smile, the spark of beauty and curiosity in her eyes; Zach saw it all. In a matter of minutes Zach would have his innocent prize- that is of course if the reporter decided to show up.

As Olivia rounded the dirty corner of 42nd Street, she spotted a beat up, dusty pickup truck on the side of the road next to Kendra's Kafe- the chosen spot for the interview. Olivia proceeded slowly towards the car; something drew her towards it. The black-tinted windows seemed to be hiding something- something that could lead her to what every reporter dreams a finding: a big break story. As Olivia creeped up to the driver's side window to peer inside, she was immediately startled; the window shot down with lightning speed revealing a shady, large man- who was not the least bit ugly either. He looked up into her swirling, green eyes, studying her it seemed. After a moment that seemed to last a lifetime, the man quickly spoke, "Get in. Now." Olivia was taken aback, "Uh… ok," was all she could utter.

When Olivia was fastened in the back seat, the car began lurching down the road at a steady speed that seemed too fast for the back allies they were in. In any case, they were moving and Olivia was finally struck with reality. "Sir, I have a meeting that I am late for. I don't know what came over me back there, but I ask kindly that you please let me out of the vehicle."

Wow. It was just like her to be fazed by any attractive man, Olivia thought, so childish. But then again, the man's chiseled jaw and striking features were almost supernaturally encapturing to Olivia. Within these few seconds with him, had she fallen in love? Nonsense, Olivia thought, but (besides the fact that she could be kidnapped and murdered) what was the harm of seeing what this man wanted? He could have some valuable knowledge on the murders. "You know what, I take it back," Olivia piped up, "I suppose you might know something I need for my story- I am a reporter after all." The man seemed to think for a moment, but remained silent and continued down the narrow streets, eyes on the road.

She awoke to the sound of a door slamming. How long had she been out, Olivia thought, and how far had they gone? The car was stopped in front of an old, run-down apartment complex. Vines grew down the sides of it and weeds grew up in the short lawn. "Let's go," said the man sternly. " _What have I gotten myself into?"_ Wondered Olivia. The man proceeded up to the door of the apartment, pulled a key from his pocket, and began to unlock the entrance. At this point, Olivia could finally see the full image of the strange man. He wore a smooth, clean leather jacket with a white tee underneath. On his bottom half he had on deep-navy blue jeans- noticeably expensive. Besides that and his rough leather boots, he seemed to be a completely normal well groomed individual. The real question was, why was someone of that stature stuck here in a nasty apartment driving a dusty truck? No matter the circumstance, Olivia was drawn to this mysterious individual and seemed to have no choice but to follow him in tow into the unknow.

When the pair arrived upstairs to apartment number thirty-one, little fear remained in Olivia- despite the strange setting. She was filled with curiosity and sudden, unexpected love. The man fiddled with the door and it unlocked, "Come in," he said, "I have been waiting for so long," Olivia had no time to react- the man then grabbed her small wrists and violently pulled her through the door- slamming it behind him.

Once completely inside, Olivia was slammed up against the wall- fear finally gripping her heart. She had no control, this man- this strange, dashing man- was now the owner of her body. To her pleasant surprise, the man did not hurt her, but the two's lips collided with power, sparking new feelings within Olivia. She was in love with someone she had just met- and she wanted more. She kissed back, harder, biting into his juicy lips, savoring the kiss as long as she could.

He pulled away, "Olivia, I love you."

"No you don't," replied Olivia quickly.

The fact that he had known her name blew right over her head in the moment.

"We've only just met." Finished the reporter.

The man stopped all movement, breathing heavily he looked into her eyes once more.

"You may not have met me, but I have met you before. In the only place I thought perfect people could exist."

"And where is that, sir?"

"In my dreams."

Olivia finally gave in, " I… I think I love you too, but may I ask you a question?" "Anything my darling," the man stated. "Who are you?" asked Olivia shyly. With this the man quietly replied,

"My name is Zach."

. . . . .

He threw her on the bed- ripping off his shirt and revealing large, rippling muscles. Olivia was overtaken with pure pleasure. She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began kissing his amazing lips once again. He pulled away suddenly, pushing her back down on the sheets. He began kissing her perfect neck and slowing pulling off her now sweaty shirt. The release of her shirt revealed a hard, plastic back-brace surrounding her waist. Zach began kissing up to her mouth while sensually unbuttoning her trapping brace. Olivia moaned quietly, falling deeper into her sexual feelings. Their lips connected yet again with bodies pressed against each other- earning another moan from Olivia. He could do anything to her- she was all his, his alone. She reached up, running her hands through Zach's messy, brown hair. Although a virgin, Olivia was prepared to give Zach everything. At this point, her bra was across the room and things were getting truly steamy. Olivia pulled Zach close into a tight embrace. She always told everyone she wasn't interested in kissing- let alone sex, but at this moment it was all she could think of. Zach was her everything now. She turned her gaze past his sweat-dropped chest and abs, down to his pants zipper.

As Olivia went to reach for it she was caught off guard. "Don't!" Zach blurted out as he ripped her hands away, "I don't think you're ready for that yet." Olivia was embarrassed. Who was this man to tell her if she was ready for something or not?! (Olivia liked to think of herself as an empowered young woman that upheld all values of feminism.) "I… Uh I…" Zach pressed his lips against her's again to silence her. "It's okay Livv," he then whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine, "There are just some things that you aren't ready to know yet."

Now Olivia was not as much embarrassed as she was confused and curious. What did Zach have to hide? I mean, some guys were self conscious about their package, she knew that. But here she was, boobs out and hickeys in many new places while her new lover was up against her too… too afraid to take off his pants? Something was up. He was too confident and too amazingly perfect to have something like his dick size affect him. The reporter continued to make-out with Zach, again overtaken by the feeling of ecstasy. (Basically, she was really feeling it and wanted to give him her all ;).) Then, Zach began to reach for _her_ tight jean zipper. No way was a man gonna take off her pants and not allow her to do the same to him! Equality dammit! She immediately grabbed his hands and threw them to the side. This is when Olivia did something crazy. Curiosity and promiscuity had gotten the best of her; she grabbed Zach's toned body, tugged him close, and then plunged her hand down into his boxers.

What happened next was the strangest thing to ever occur in Olivia's short life. As she felt around for Zach's supposed massive bulge, she felt something else; in place of where his cock should be, there was nothing. But as Olivia reached deeper she felt it- Zach's nasty, saggy vagina.

"ZACHARY!" Olivia screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Zach leaped off of her, silent, fear in his eyes. Olivia was so angry and disgusted, " _What the fuck is going on,_ " she thought as she got up to make her way to the door.

Olivia stammered, "Zach why would you do this to me?" The shaken man finally spoke, "Olivia, I have loved you for so long. In my past I was known as Madison Coombs, and was never lesbian to begin with. But when I saw you on the street one day, my life changed. I knew you would've never loved me as a woman, so I changed for you and became a sexy bad-boy using daddy's money. My reassignment surgery isn't yet complete, but I know if you give me- us- some time, it will all work out."

Olivia was speechless. She slowly continued towards the door, not bothering to grab her shirt, bra, or any other belongings. As she dashed out of the room, she snatched the rusty pickup's keys, leaving Zach heartbroken and depressed; left to rot in apartment thirty-one.

Olivia bolted out the main building door, crashing into a small, blonde woman on the way to Zach's old truck. "AHH! My ankle!" Screamed the woman, "Get a shirt on you bitch!" "Eme!" Scolded the woman's friend, standing close by, "Repent. Now." Olivia, again fastened in the car, drove off through the alleyway at lightning speed. She was driving incredibly fast and had just reached the edge of the dark ghetto when she realized something. "What have I done," Olivia thought outloud, "Zach truly loved me. He would've given the world to me and I just threw it all away. I will go back. I will stay with him. I will have true love. I would change for him, and he will be my everything again." The moment after Olivia said this, she focused ahead and noticed a roundabout straight ahead; she was going around 80 miles per hour and was not prepared for what happened next.

As Olivia caught up to the roundabout, she attempted to steer around it, but to no avail. She hit the fountain in the middle of the roundabout, which sent the car and her careening through the air. The car crashed down on the ground with a large *THUD* and rolled for a few hundred feet. When the smoke cleared, Olivia was found dead- killed instantly by the car crash because of a shattered spine (forgot the back-brace :/), blood dripping from her open wounds. Her funeral was shortly after, and life went on; the New York Times with one less reporter, and Zach without someone to love. Not that it mattered- Zach died the same day as Olivia.

Not from a car crash, but from a broken heart.

. . . . . .


End file.
